Quédate cerca
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: [One-Shot] [SasuHina] [Narrado por Sasuke] La conocí una noche lluviosa, ella giró su rostro y me vio, fue amor a primera vista. Me acerque a ella, la felicidad era tanta. Ya no sufriremos más porque estamos juntos.


**_-Editado-_**

_Hola esta es un pequeño one-shot SasuHina. Espero que les guste._

_Se que tendría seguir con el fic de "Al Campo" pero mis 'amados' amigos Imaginación e Ingenio están de vacaciones._

_Me inspiré en un foto que vi. Era muy linda, después dejare el link. _

_Ahora a leer_

* * *

**Q**uédate cerca

**L**a conocí una noche lluviosa, yo era un delincuente sin nada que hacer en esta vida, aunque a pesar de tener una gran fortuna y el "honor" de llevar el apellido Uchiha, yo estaba vacío, completamente vacío. Estaba en un callejón sentado en el suelo sin ganas de volver a mi hogar, cuando la vi pasar a paso apresurado, tal vez para llegar antes a su casa y así no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

**C**uando paso frente al callejón donde yo me encontraba, giró su rostro y me vio. Se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista porque cuando vi su rostro angelical y ese sonrojo tierno en su cara, será porque se estaba enfermando, sentí que, por primera vez desde la muerte de mi hermano y madre en un accidente, mi corazón se llenaba y ahora no solo palpitaba para mantenerme con vida sino para producir y mantener vivo ese nuevo sentimiento que me estaba llenado. Sonará cursi pero así lo sentí yo.

**S**e me acercó a mi, y cuando estuvo en frente pude notar que era una Hyūga, perteneciente a la familia contrincante en el tema de negocios de los Uchihas, pero noté algo mas importante, mucho más importante que su apellido, pude ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos. ¡Podría apostar mi apellido a que sintió lo mismo que yo! Me ofreció su mano y me ayudó a levantarme, después de eso, a duras y apenas ya que tartamudeaba bastante, algo que me pareció sumamente adorable, me ofreció alojamiento en su casa por esa noche, lo acepte gustoso, no solo porque quería pasar más tiempo cerca de mi nuevo amor, sino que, seamos sinceros, me estaba muriendo de frío.

**C**uando llegamos a su departamento me ofreció una taza de café caliente y me prestó una muda de ropa, me extrañe al ver que la muda de ropa era de hombre. Sentí una extraña mezcla de ira, celos y miedo al pensar que ella tenía pareja. Al parecer, ella notó mi extrañez por lo que me explicó que su primo se quedaba en su casa muy a menudo y que por eso tenía ropa de hombre. Al escuchar esa explicación me tranquilicé, podría tener una oportunidad con ella.

Me fui a cambiar y cuando regresé en el sofá del pequeño living había una sábana, una colcha bien calentita y una almohada. Le agradecí por su hospitalidad y le desee las Buenas Noches, luego de que ella me respondiera el gesto me decidí a dormir.

_**/**_

**A** la mañana siguiente ya no llovía así que esperé a que se levantara, cuando lo hizo me dedico los Buenos Días y le respondí de igual forma. Desayunamos y nos quedamos un rato charlando. Le pregunte si tenía novio y me respondió de forma negativa, algo a lo que yo internamente me alegré. Seguimos hablando, y en el momento que me pareció perfecto lancé mi pregunta, le dije si quería se mi pareja, ella se sorprendió por lo repentina que era esa pregunta y, en cierta parte, incoherente, porque… ¡¿Qué persona en su sano juicio la pide a otra que fuera su novia si ni siquiera llevaban un día de conocerse?! En mi interior rogaba que mi petición fuera escuchada por El Universo, y, al parecer, hoy estaba de buen humor porque ella me respondió que si, que podría valer la pena intentarlo. En ese momento fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, tanto que salté, la abracé y la besé con ternura y mucha, pero mucha, felicidad. Realmente nada podía comparar esa felicidad.

**_/_**

**E**l tiempo pasó, estuvimos así 2 años, y hoy, la que antes era mi novia, ahora es mi prometida. Nos casaremos en 6 meses. Nada puede arruinar nuestra felicidad.

**T**odo era feliz, hasta aquella noche, esa noche en que mi utopía se derrumbó, esa noche en la que decidió irse para no regresar. Lo recuerdo bien, pasó mientras dormíamos, yo casualmente me levanté a beber agua, cuando regresé ella hizo un movimiento brusco que me pareció extraño pero no le hice mucho caso puesto que el sueño me podía. Luego de eso ya no se movió más.

**T**e fuiste sin decir adiós, me dolió tanto. Y es que, ¿cómo no? Si fue tan… _Súbito. _

**Y** ahora, un año después de su partida, volví a la delincuencia, sé que le prometí no volverlo a hacer más pero fue mi única escapatoria, mi único método que encontré para escapar al dolor de su partida.

**I**ba caminado por una calle desierta, ya eran casi la media noche cuando escuché mi nombre, me giré y vi a un chico de pelo rubio hasta cerca de la cintura que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, sacó un arma y al instante oí un ruido seco para luego sentir un dolor agudo en mi pecho dirigí mis manos asía la zona y sentí como un líquido que se iba esparciendo por mi abdomen manchó mis manos, con dificultad mire asía abajo ya que el dolor era insoportable, y vi que era sangre. En ese momento lo comprendí todo, me habían disparado e iba a morir, bueno, no había gran diferencia entre morir y vivir vacío.

**E**n ese momento mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo, pude ver como el mismo chico estaba ahí. Exclamó algo que no alcancé a oí bien pero por el tomo que usó me dio a entender que se estaba burlando de mi. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

**_/_**

**C**uando volví a abrir los ojos mi herida ya no dolía y comprendí lo que me había pasado. Me encontraba en un callejón, pero no cualquier callejón, en ese mismo lugar fue donde conocí al amor de mi vida.

**M**e entristecí al recordar los momentos felices junto con la mujer que amaba. En eso escucho un ruido que me sacó de mi ensoñación, no era un ruido era un _sollozo_. Giré mi rostro y ahí está sentada en el mismo lugar que yo la noche en que nos conocimos y una ola de llanto le impide notarme, que triste. Pero a la vez, que felicidad volver a verla. Tanto tiempo y la puedo ver, sé que no estamos en óptimas condiciones pero ya nada importa. Nos podemos rencontrar.

**M**e acerque a ella, le hablo, con vos pausada y suave, le digo que deje de llorar y me mire. Ella así lo hizo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella viéndome directamente y yo viéndola directamente. Fue una sorpresa para ambos, ya que, yo, tenía un extraño presentimiento de que esto era un solo sueño y que en el momento en que me mire despertaría, pero no. Y ella al parecer no me esperaba ahí.

**M**e acerque a ella, no lloró porque le dije que no lo hiciera, ella simplemente lo aceptó. Yo respondí el abrazo gustoso. La felicidad era tanta.

**P**or fin podemos estar juntos. Y ahora sí será para toda la eternidad. Ya no sufriremos más porque estamos juntos.

**F**in.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Aquí el link: noticiaschicken. / 2013/ 10/ quedate-cerca. html. (Quitenle los espacios)_

_Nos vemos._

_Atte: _

**_Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
